broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Bros
A Bro is a hyper-masculine action hero-style commando, who fights terrorists and rescues his/her bro teammates and prisoners of war from captivity. Bros are parodies of the fictional protagonists and antagonists of 80s and 90s action movies and TV series (with some more recent or older exceptions). Two teams of Bros, known collectively as the Broforce, Broforce 4th july Expendabros, act as the main protagonists of Broforce, Broforce 4th july Expendabros, respectively. In-game, all Bros have their own attack methods, both normal and special, making each useful in their own way. Despite their impressive firepower and skills, all Bros have only 1 HP and can be killed extremely easily. List of Bros The following is a list of Bros with their names, the names of the characters they are based on and the respective film or series title that they appear in, the number of rescues that have to be made to unlock the Bro and the date they were released to the public: ''Broforce'' The Expendabros Properties of Bros The Bros Rambro1.png|Rambro (John Rambo) Bromando1.png|Brommando (John Matrix from Commando) B.A. Broracus1.png|B. A. Broracus (B. A. Baracus) Brodell Walker1.png|Brodell Walker (Cordell Walker) Bro Hard1.png|Bro Hard (John McClane from Die Hard) MacBrover1.png|MacBrover (Angus MacGyver) Brade1.png|Brade (Blade from an eponymous movie) Bro Dredd1.png|Bro Dredd (Judge Dredd from the eponymous movie) Bro In Black1.png|Bro In Black (James Edwards / Agent J from Men In Black) Solid_Snake.png|Snake Broskin (Snake Plissken) dirty.png|Dirty Brory ( "Dirty" Harry Callahan from Dirty Harry frahcnise) Brominator_face.png|Brominator (T-800 Terminator from Terminator franchise) RoBro_Cop.png|Brobocop (Alex Murphy from RoboCop) Indiana_Brones.png|Indianna Brones (Indiana Jones from his eponymous franchise) AshWilliam.png|Ash Brolliams (Ash Williams from The Evil Dead) nebro.png|Mr. Anderbro (Thomas A. Anderson / Neo) Boondock bross.jpg|Boondock Bros (Connor and Murphy MacManus from the Boondock Saints) brochet.png|Brochete (Machete Cortez from Machete) Bronan.png|Bronan the Brobarian (Conan the Barbarian from an eponymous movie) Ellen Ripbro.png|Ellen Ripbro (Ellen Ripley from Alien) Bro Rocketeer.png|Brocketeer (Cliff Secord from The Rocketeer) Bro time.png|TimeBro (Max Walker from TimeCop) Bro Niversal.png|Broniversal Soldier (Luc Deveraux / GR44 from Universal Soldier) Missing in action.png|Col. James Broddock (Colonel James Braddock from Missing in Action) Cheeerry.png|Cherry Broling (Cherry Darling from Planet Terror) Broforce_beta 2016-07-30 19-21-50-01.png|Bro Max (Max Rockatansky from Mad Max) Kiddo.png|The Brode (Beatrix Kiddo / The Bride) double bro.png|Double Bro Seven (James Bond / 007/Double Zero Seven) brodatorr.png|Brodator (Predator) Bro heart.png|Broheart (William Wallace from Braveheart) broffessional.png|The Brofessional (Leone "León" Montana from The Professional) broden.png|Broden (Raiden) Brolanderrr.png|Brolander (Connor MacLeod / Highlander) tank bro.png|Tank Bro (Rebecca Buck / Tank Girl) bro lee.png|Bro Lee ( Lee from "Enter the Dragon"/Bruce Lee) 8.jpg|Broney Ross (Barney Ross)[ The Expendabros ] Lee.jpg|Lee Broxmas (Lee Christmas)[ The Expendabros ] Bronnar.jpg|Bronnar Jensen (Gunner Jensen)[ The Expendabros ] Ceaser.jpg|Bro Caesar (Hale Caesar)[ The Expendabros ] Broctor.jpg|Broctor Death (Doc) [ The Expendabros ] Toll.jpg|Toll Broad (Toll Road)[ The Expendabros ] Trent.jpg|Trent Broser (Trench Mauser)[ The Expendabros ] BROFORCE PHOTO.jpg|BROFORCE Family Trivia * The black-and-white photo of the Broforce Family can be obtained by waiting the credits to roll down, and push fire when instructed. Take a screenshot and you're good. * There is a beta character that was not included in-game in the final version. But that doesn't mean that he is unusable with exploits. Category:Bros